Remember December
by xxlovely
Summary: Winter was their favourite time of year, full of firsts;the kiss,'i love you', and the child. december was always their month,full of times they'd never forget. but winter turned and its harsh demeanour took away the one thing so precious to Mitchie-Him.


**Hello, here is a one shot. SHANE/MITCHIE. Please read and review, your reviews mean the world to me. I don't like it, but please tell me what you think**

**-**

_Remember December-_

The wind whistled through her hair, the cold January air hitting her paled cheeks as tears cascaded down her face.

Slowly trickling down her skin, leaving a prominent salty trail showing her visible pain.

She watched from a distance, her eyes stinging as they fixated on the scene in front of her, as soft speckles of snow fell from the sky.

A perfect representation of everything this day was.

The continuous falling of the individual flakes, reflecting the tears that were inevitably being shed, the coldness in everyone's hearts matching that of the weather.

Yet the beauty of it all, the glistening snow, the crunch beneath her feet bringing back the vivid memories of her past, how beautiful they were, and how happy times were.

It was their favourite time of year, always had been since they were little kids, the time when happiness was common, the festivity of life boosting the moral of the world for a short period of time.

They embraced the winter, carriage rides through central park, Christmas shopping at Macy's, sledging. They enjoyed the simplicity winter brought along with it, the simplest of things causing the upmost happiness.

Making snow angels

Building snow men

Falling in love. Neither of them saw it coming, but the realisation of it hit them like a snowball.

They were soul mates, years and years of friendship had equated to that moment, where the pair locked eyes knowing that from that moment on there was no turning back.

They had their whole lives' ahead of them, so much to achieve, or so they thought.

They brought out the best in each other.

Winter was their time, full of firsts.

Their first 'I love you'

Their first kiss.

Their first morning after the night before.

Their first child. December 24th 2011. 3:09am, the perfect Christmas present either of them could have wished for, the physical representation of their love for one another.

But 'was' is past tense. Meaning it's over, that it won't occur in the present or future.

Because winter turned, its harsh demeanour surfacing as it claimed the most precious thing to her.

Him.

She shut her eyes tightly as the memories came flooding back, the past 2 months.

They had been so overjoyed when they had found out they were expecting, the prospect of a new life entering the world as a result of their love was something words could simply not describe.

They knew that this would change their life, that they could no longer hide their relationship from the rest of the world. It could no longer be marked as an affair, a fling. This was serious.

Growing up their parents would always taunt that they would end up with one another, get married and live the fairytale life, yet as the years rolled by hope diminished, everyone slowly grew to accept the fact that they were only meant to be friends.

She went to his wedding, saw him commit his love and his life to a women undeserving, she didn't appreciate him, care for him, she didn't love him the way she did, the way she knew she could if she was only given the chance.

Unrequited feelings had threatened to tear them apart; she was young, naive, still believing that finding someone that would love her was mission impossible.

Her best friend had found someone at the tender age of 20, and it crushed her.

Their friendship was never truly affected, to him she was always number one, the most important person in his life, without her he saw no reason to smile, she was his source of happiness.

Feelings had been harbouring for months until one winter's day back December 2010, a simple tumble from a snow fight left the pair on the ground lost in one another's eyes, leading to a kiss, that kiss, their first kiss confirming the feelings that they had previously been too scared to admit.

Their relationship heated up over the following months, hidden from the rest of the world as he reassured her that he would leave Natalie- the wife.

The reason why every time she woke up of a morning wrapped around him a pang of guilt hit her, momentarily making that feeling of utter happiness disappear.

But come April she was no longer able to think about herself, wallow in herself pity. She found herself sicker than usual, running to the bathroom on a daily basis as she clinged onto the rim of the toilet seat for dear life, she had her suspicions.

And they were only confirmed. She was expecting Shane Gray's child. She was scared, scared that he would up and leave, leaving her all on her own to bring up a child on her own, but he didn't. He jumped, danced, sung, literally screamed from the rooftops proclaiming that she had made him the happiest man alive. And she believed him, he wasn't one to go back on his promises, well besides breaking his marriage vows

He broke it off with Natalie on Christmas Eve, the moment their beautiful daughter was brought into the world, her soft brown curls and piercing eyes screamed to the world that Shane Gray was her father. He was so full of pride, love and content, his attention never once leaving the newest addition to the world. He held Mitchie's hand through the 23 hours of labour, wiping away every bead of sweat that trickled down her forehead, cooing her as every profanity left her mouth, still gripping on to her hand for dear life as she screamed to the world.

He was the perfect dad, the perfect boyfriend, he made perfection jealous.

He had claimed he had never been happier, that he had all he had ever wanted as the ball dropped and they entered a new year, a year of fresh starts, of hopes, of promises.

This was their year.

Their chance to show the world that they were in it for the long run

Their resolution?

To always love each other. One that they knew they could keep.

Each day passed too fast, sleepless nights and endless needs summed up the next four weeks of their lives, their daughter, layla, embracing the unconditional love she was receiving from her parents.

Even at a month old, Mitchie knew she was daddy's little princess. He spoiled her rotten, bragged about her whenever he got the chance, saying that he was proud was an understatement.

But she was the reason her happiness ended, she was the reason why her daughter lost her daddy, she was the reason the world lost a national treasure.

She was the reason his car hit black ice on that January night, the car stumbling off of the road before doing three 360 degree rotates in the air before slamming into a tree. If only she had picked up enough supplies for the baby then he wouldn't have had to rush out at one in the morning

If she had just gotten more supplies, he would have been alive, cradling his daughter in his arms, laughing.

She glanced at her clothing, her attire contrasting with the whiteness of the snow, her harsh black threads blending in with everyone else.

But she wasn't with everyone else; she was isolated from mourning over the love of her life.

She wasn't the wife

She was the best friend turned lover.

The home wrecker.

His family hated her, his estranged wife blamed her, nobody believed her.

She watched through blurry eyes as the service finished, the life of the infamous Shane Gray shared, the good times and the bad. She watched as peopled huddled against one another as their bodies jerked, sobs leaving their lips. Some even fell to the ground, their knees buckling.

Mitchie bowed her head as she continued to cradle her baby in her arms, needing the warmth and support from another human. She needed to be comforted.

She needed this to be one terrifying nightmare. She needed Shane.

People began to filter off to what she presumed to be the wake, their faces red and blotchy as the waterfall of tears continued.

She couldn't blame them; he was worth every single one of those tears, if not more.

She dragged her distraught body towards the scene as the last person left, the wind giving her a slight push as her heart raced as she grew nearer with each step

She stood next to the coffin, still cradling her baby with one arm, as it silently cooed, unaware of what was happening. She lifted her fingers to the mahogany as she traced her fingers along the surface, knowing that it was the only barrier between her and the one she loved.

Desperate sobs escaped her lips as her eyes focused on the gold plate, inscribed with a few simple words

'_In the loving memory of_

_Shane Joseph Gray_

_27__th__ November 1989-January 29__th__ 2012_

She leant over, bringing her lips to meet the small golden rectangle, the only indication that inside rested Shane, as a salty tear escaped from her reddened eyes and onto the plaque. She let them linger, knowing this was it, goodbye, the last time she would be blessed with his presence before he is engulfed by six foot of earth.

She knew that a part of Shane would live on through their daughter, destined to lead the life he never managed to live, but it wouldn't fill the Shane shaped hole in her heart.

They were soul mates, it was written in the stars for them to be together, and yet until the next life where they finally meet again, she would hang on to the memories of the best months of her life, and hang on for the sake of their daughter.

"Please remember, remember December"

**So there you go that's a one shot, VERYVERYVERY loosely based on the Demi Lovato song, I can't write happy one shots, and Nate died in my last one so its Shane's turn. Please tell me what you think it would mean the world to me.**


End file.
